


Well this is an embarrassing tale

by Hopefulbadger



Series: A Tender Tail [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Part 6 of A Tender Tail. Scorpia fumes, furious with Catra being so dismissive and talking over her.





	Well this is an embarrassing tale

Well this is an embarrassing tale

"Hey Scorpia." Adora waived innocently from her bonds with a softer familiarity than the maroon princess had anticipated. Not that she anticipated much of a greeting at all, but for it to come with the same casualty as it would have if Adora had never left the Hordac compound to begin with?

"Hey." The startled scorpion greeted with a wave of her claw back at Adora. She hoped and pleaded silently that her tears were not lingering or obvious that they had been there recently.

Adora just gave a dumb embarrassed smile and a gesture to her bonds as a reply.

"Well! Go on then! Sting her!" Catra ordered in her inevitably impatient tone.

Scorpia's eyes shifted dodgily.

"Is that entirely necessary?" Adora attempted to dissuade.

"I-" Scorpia tried but was almost immediately cut off.

"Of course it is! Now sting her already Scorpia!"

Adora's face flashed with only a hint of fear.

"I'm-" Scorpia attempted again.

"That's right! You should be scared Adora! We have you and when we are done you are gonna stay willingly; but this time you'll use the power of that sword and She-Ra to end the princesses!" Catra sneered with determination.

"I'm-"

"That's not gonna happen Catra!" Adora bit back over Scorpia. "They know you took me! Betcha they will be back here and saving me any minute now!"

"We've had you locked up for hours now! You really still think they are coming for you! Aren't you just as naive as ever Adora." Catra's voice swung with the blonde's name just as it always did. The same casual teasing tone she loved to use just to see the veins pop out in Adora's forehead. That slight flush it always left in Adora's cheeks certainly had absolutely nothing to do with it. Nothing! Nothing at all! Absolutely nothing!

"I'm not-" Scorpia nearly blew several gaskets when she was suddenly and rudely cut off once more, but at least this time Adora seemed to have noticed. The chained woman glanced her eyes to Scorpia initially as the faintest form of proof that she hadn't just been hallucinating her attempts at speech. Adora shot her an understanding glance. Adora most certainly understood being talked over by Catra. She also seemed to just so conveniently forget that she had done it to Scorpia as well, but only moments earlier. Either way, Scorpia still found at least a modicum of solace in the fact that at least someone had seen her. No, that someone in this room had seen her. She didn't have to fight to speak over Entrapta. Even with all that energy, Entrapta still cared what she had to say and would force herself to quiet down and not just hear, but listen to her. Scorpia longed to be back with the purple-haired princess if only to feel listened to and cared about again.

"Go on now Scorpia! Just sting her already!"

Scorpia's whole face had almost gone the maroon of her lipstick when Adora finally spoke up for her. "Uugh, Catra. I think she has something she wants to say."

"Yea-"

"Huh! No of course not! She is a good subordinate; unlike you! She will follow orders! Isn't that right Scorpia!" Catra turned her gaze to the scorpion princess with eyes ordering her to obey.

"I'm not so sure that is a really good idea."

Catra's head creaked over back towards Scorpia in fury that she would disobey her. Right when she was trying to make a point too! How could Scorpia! Didn't she know how important it was to show Adora a Hordak soldier obeying commands! "Sting her!" Catra ordered through gritted teeth.

"Catra." Scorpia pulled her tail in close to her chest and caudal it to her chest.

"It doesn't look like she wants to. Oh well, that is such a shame, guess you will just have to let me go, take my sword, and I'll be on my way?" Adora showed a glimmering toothy grin to match the hopeful glimmer of her twinkling eyes.

"NOT!" Catra raised an angry hand and extended her claws. "Gonna happen." Catra dragged her claws along Adora's cheek. She controlled her sharp talons just so, only allowing them to cut slightly into Adora's cheek, but drawing blood nonetheless. Three individual drops formed and slid down the cuts only to bead up and slip down Adora's face.

"Oouch?" Adora sarcastically winced and shook her head, trying to address that the gesture was pointless.

Catra steeped and brewed in her own anger. "Scorpia sting her! Sting her just like I ordered you to!"

"N… No! I'm not going to do that! You don't even know what it will do to her! What would you do if it killed her?!" Scorpia finally snapped. At first, she justified it as that she knew she was not feeling well, and that given that, stinging Adora could actually hurt her or even just make her sad and feel the same type of shitty Scorpia felt. The truth, however, was much simpler. Scorpia was simply tired of being ordered around by someone so uncaring for her feelings. She had tried to speak up five times! It was only after Adora finally spoke up that she even got a chance to get out a full three words! A sharp turn from her time with Entrapta. Yes, the purple princess had a tendency to get overexcited, but at least she fucking cared about what Scorpia said most of the time.

"It could what?" Catra was visibly shook. Scorpia actually had her full attention for once.

"Oh, don't act like you would be all broken up about it." Adora snapped only to turn her nose up when Catra looked back to her full of shock.

"Adora." There was not the slightest hint of attitude to Catra's tone for once.

"You've tried to kill me before!"

"Gu-"

"It clearly didn't work!" Catra hissed.

"And you were disappointed!" Adora yelled back at the absurdity that Catra would be so shaken by the idea of her death.

"Gu-"

"I wasn't disappointed!"

"Uugh fucking forget it! You two have fun with your stupid lovers spat!" Scorpia broke in fury at being ignored by them, both yet again.

Adora and Catra both blushed bright red and turned to watch as Scorpia stormed off in an angry huff.

Scorpia stormed back down the same hall she had sobbed her way through not long before. She couldn't help but ruminate on how frustrated she was with herself. Why had she ever crushed on Catra! Not only was she so obviously taken, or at least preoccupied with her feelings for Adora, but she even more obviously didn't care. So preoccupied with Adora and Hordak! Big old force captain Catra. Scorpia scoffed, pushing away the hurt in exchange for thoughts of Entrapta. Scorpia desperately hoped that her friend was ok, that the sting hadn't hurt her too much. Admittedly, she hadn't been thinking or feeling anything negative when she had stung Entrapta, but that did not mean that the fear could be so easily abated. Entrapta had seemed so shaken when she pushed Scorpia away. The purple princess had looked on the verge of tears when Scorpia was finally pushed out of the other woman's workshop. Scorpia's heart ached with worry that it might be her fault.

As she approached the workshop, Scorpia had finally made her decision! She would storm in there and demand that Entrapta talk to her. It was an incredibly anxiety-inducing endeavor. Especially when her thoughts drifted towards how Entrapta might react to the thought of romance. Was that even what Scorpia herself wanted? Would that be for the best? Or would it just be her attempting to replace her feelings for the dismissive force captain? The thought was excruciating to contemplate. Entrapta had been so kind to her, and then there was the way that Entrapta made her heart flutter. The comfort and ease she felt within that transcendent hug of Entrapta and her hair. "Uugh!" Scorpia raised her claws to her rattling head stressed and confused by the thundercloud of swirling feelings forming hurricanes across her mind. So much of her had already been calling out for Enrtrapta but now she just had a million more doubts about if it was the best decision. She would just have to go see Entrapta and see how the other princess felt about it all. Even if Entrapta didn't want her in that way, Entrapta had been a wonderful friend. And Scorpia planned to repay that kindness. One way or another, she was going to be there for Entrapta the same way Entrapta had been there for her. The Scorpion princess burst back into the woman's workshop, forcing a positive attitude and greeted the workshop with a flourish. But no one was there? "Entrapta?" Scorpia's head cocked to one side in general confusion. "Trapta?" She called again in her soft and cautious tone. No response called back. Scorpia's brow furrowed. Where could Entrapta have wandered off to? It's not like the purple princess ever left her hidey-hole of a workshop. Hell, Scorpia even remembered half a dozen times that she had walked in to see Entrapta asleep at her desk. Not easily turned away, and still overly determined to reunite with Entrapta, Scorpia began to scour the workshop for her friend. Correctly, Scorpia quickly began to assume that Entrapta just must have gotten tired and found some soft corner to hold up in and calm down or rest after the sting. Scorpia just didn't know to what extent the purple princess had been 'calming down' or the lewd methods she was going to. "Trapta?" Scorpia sang softly, peeking around each corner she passed as she inched along the crowded maze of a workshop. "Entrapta?" She peeked around another corner, catching sight of a stowed away room barely more than a makeshift tent. It had Entrapta written all over it. Only she would build a secluded room within her own workshop. "Found you!" Scorpia's voice was still soft and sweet in a songy tone, barely enough to make Entrapta stirred in her post sobbing slumber. But she did stir. Entrapta rolled from her side to her back, plopping herself out on the bed while still snoring. As she shifted, her face mask finally slipped off of her loose hair.

Scorpia twisted the makeshift room's door handle and cracked the door open. Again she forced herself to a cheery tone. She wanted Entrapta to feel safe and reassured, that things were going to be alright and what better way to ensure that for her friend than to fake it for herself. "Found you!" Scorpia barged in. The moment Scorpia burst through the door, she caught an eye full and then some of the incredibly bare Entrapta. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Entrapta screamed as she stammered backward with a terrible blush.

Entrapta had been splayed out still with nothing but her shirt bunched up and pulled over her breasts so that it only pressed down on the top of them, making them seem bigger and somehow even more beautiful. Perky and pebbled in only an instant their beauty seared itself into Scorpia's retina. Then there was Entrapta's parted legs and the glorious pink lips between them. Entrapta nearly passed out as blood rushed everywhere but her brain. Entrapta's lips were still faintly puffy and swollen, tinted red from the loving abuse of anxious fingers; no from Entrapta's hair given the still damp strands bunched up to her side. Dear god what images just the thought sprung up in Scorpia's mind. Then there was the dampened spot under Entrapta on the mattress's sheets. How in the hell could a single sight be so enticing?

Entrapta was still waking as Scorpia's heel caught on a stray tool left outside her room. "Huh?"

"Oof!" Scorpia tumbled clumsily down to the ground, landing on her ass with a loud thud.

Entrapta's senses finally finding their way to her she remembered what she had been doing before she fell asleep. Only then did it process what was happening! "Oh god! Scorpia!" She squealed, scurrying out of the bed only to tumble out of it unceremoniously, conking her head on the hard pavement of her makeshift room. "Ouch." She whined, tears flooding back to her eyes as she strived to raise her hand and yanked at least the thin and oh so inconveniently white and damp covers off of the bed, leaving the silhouette of her body to show clearly through it's thin near sheer fabric. Why, oh why in the hell did she accidentally kick the blanket off the other side of the bed in her sleep.

"I! I! I'm so sorry Entrapta! I didn't know! I didn't know that you were… that you had been!" Scorpia nearly fainted once more at the thought. God how beautiful it must have been.

"Ouch." Entrapta groaned again. She hadn't been aware enough of her surroundings to catch herself and she ended up clunking her head hard. "I… think I really hurt my head."

The end

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


End file.
